Damn Spaniard
by Dark Angel Emma
Summary: Spain x Reader x Chibi!Romano. There was a reason Romano loved Tuesdays; it was because of , she meant the world to him and he would've had her by now- if it wasn't for that Damn Spaniard she was dating.


Damn Spaniard

Disclaimer: I don't own Spain, Romano or you, Hidekaz Himaruya owns Spain and Romano and you own you.

Story Start

"Oh Romano!"

An overly cheery Spanish accented voice broke the silence of the corridors at 7:00 am. To follow that a short, brunette and rather good looking Spaniard came skipping (literally skipping) into the young Italian's room. He wore a bright smile, which concealed the feeling of drowsiness he actually felt- not even Spain enjoyed being up this early.

"Si si, just keep your voice-a down or is-a that a too hard for you Spain, eh?" With those words muttered a young boy jumped out from under the maze of pristine white sheets. Whilst the boy plodded out of the room Spain stood there amazed.

"Wow Romano! That's the best response you've ever given me when I've woken you up, are you sure you're feeling ok- or maybe you're actually starting to like me!" Spain said before dashing to catch up to Romano, a hopeful look on his tanned face.

"Pfft! As if! I'm just in a good mood today bene?" Romano said before dashing off to the kitchen. While Spain stood in the corridor awe-struck, he raised a hand to his cheek- giving himself a dramatic light slap.

"Wow, Romano in a good mood- I never thought I'd live to see the day."

While Spain was preparing breakfast, Romano sat at the table, smiling slightly to himself. There was a perfectly good reason he was in a good mood today- it was because it was Tuesday today, and Tuesday's were the days that _ came round. _ was a beautiful, charming, kind, young woman. Romano loved _, he loved her smile and her cooking but most of all whenever _ came round she always planted a warm kiss on his forehead. The only other person who kissed Romano was Spain in a good mood (which was everyday) and those for Romano were not particularly nice kisses. More like against-you're-will-I'm-going-to-kiss-you-anyway-because-I'm-your-boss-and-I-can't-accept-the-truth-that-you-hate-me kisses (which for Romano was the equivalent of a beating). But _ made all those bad things (including Spain's kisses) go away because around her, no one, not even Romano could be unhappy-the only flaw in this entire situation was that _ was dating Spain.

_ walked through the park to her boyfriend Antonio's house, a smile on her perfect (s/c) face, she loved to visit Spain, he was always so happy and grateful to see her and he picked up her spirits when she was feeling blue. Of course it wasn't only Spain she was looking forward to seeing, there was also that adorable Italian boy that worked as a maid at Antonio's household. When _ first laid eyes on him she had mistaken him for a girl (how could she not, he was wearing a dress after all!) but he was quick to correct her (using many cuss words). But over time she had grown to look past all of that swearing and had grown to love Romano, he was like the son she never had. She thought of the three of them as a little family, but that didn't stop _ wishing for a child of her own.

She stood in front of the red door of her boyfriend's large house and rang the doorbell. The door opened revealing her bright-faced Spanish boyfriend who wasted no time crushing her in a bear-hug, though _ was used to that by now.

"Oh _ I've missed you so much!" Spain practically shouted into her ear, however _ just giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

"I've missed you too Toni" she murmured as Spain held her tighter.

As _ and Antonio shared a kiss in the doorway, a small, adorable (never under any circumstances say that to his face) Italian boy wearing a green dress with a white apron came running into the room.

"_, _, make way bastard, besame, besame bébé!" said shouted Romano at _ as he jumped up and down at _'s feet. "Okay, little guy!" said _ as she picked up Lovino and kissed him gently on the tip of his nose, then placed him down again. Romano swayed slightly on his feet and his cheeks were covered in a pastel pink blush ran off as soon as he stopped seeing twins of everything. Meanwhile Spain felt something inside of him, proud that Romano had used some Spanish but at the same time was he feeling...jealousy? Spain shook his head to rid him of the unwanted emotion, after all _ was **his** girlfriend and he couldn't be jealous of Romano, he was only a little kid after all.

"I love you Toni" sighed _ as she buried her head in his chest.

"I love you too mi amor." Smiled Spain, all feelings of doubt forgotten, how could her be so foolish to think something like that? He loved _ and she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

*Meanwhile in the other room*

Romano flopped on his bed, "Damn Spaniard, taking my future wife away from me like that." Romano sulked, then an idea spread to mind, and Lovino's spirits lifted as the thought came.

"In a few years, when I'm older, I'll be able to date _, if the tomato bastard hasn't married her by then that is."

It might've been a long shot, but Romano could wait and Romano could always wait for _.

_Story Finish!_

_Review to tell me how well I did and if you want me to post more. Pleaz it's my first __try__ attempt so ppppplllllleeeeaaaassssssseeee! ^^_


End file.
